The Personal Assistant Of Uchiha Sasuke
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: Naruto is dared to attend an interview in drag, since the company only employs women, good thing there's no chance he'd get the job…Is there? SASUNARU
1. Oh shit, oh no, bugger

_**This little idea has been in my head for a few years, I just never knew how to write it until now! I hope you all like the first chapter and follow for updates. Remember to review as it helps us authors out greatly! **_

_**Description: Naruto is dared to attend an interview in drag, since the company only employs women, good thing there's no chance he'd get the job…Is there?**_

_**A/N: This story contains strong language and male on male relations, don't like it then don't read it and flame it afterwards, that's like eating a peanut knowing you're allergic. This is a SasuNaru story! **_

'_Ugh, how did even let myself get talked into an idea like this? Was it the twelve beers or the blackmail? Ah, I can't remember!'_

I sat in the grand reception area of one of the biggest companies in Konoha, the area was well lit with natural light coming from the tall glass windows. People buzzed around me, probably speaking of important business matters. I was sat on a comfortable black leather couch, there were several woman sat with me, all very intelligent, cool looking women. Stupid best friends getting me drunk and daring me to do something as outrageous as this, I've always been a man of my word but I was certainly regretting it now.

**~ Flashback ~**

"_Chug, chug, chug!" My friends chanted, urging me to down the entire bottle of beer in one go. It wasn't my first beer of the evening and it probably wasn't my last. I could feel the cool beverage escaping the corners of my mouth and slipping down my neck. I held the empty bottle up in victory as my friends cheered in a drunken slur._

"_Hey, I heard that that big…Uhm…Ya'know, the fancy place, skyscraper thing in the city? Well, I heard that they only employ women!" My friend, Inuzuka Kiba mentioned. Another friend of mine, Nara Shikamaru looked at him quizzically._

"_You're telling us this why? Besides, the only unemployed one here is Naruto and as far as I can gather, he's a dude." Shikamaru said, it was true, finding work in this type of economy was tough, Shikamaru had his brains to help him and Kiba had…Well he had a job. Rock Lee, the last friend in my party who we didn't give alcoholic beverages to because of his antics the last time, decided to put in his two cents._

"_I think it's terrible that they only employ women! I think it's sexist! Perhaps I should dress as a woman, walk in there and tell them what's what!" He said, folding his arms across his chest. We stared at him blankly for a second before Kiba continued._

"_That's my idea see, I dare Naruto to dress as a chick and try get a job!" Kiba laughed, my eyes widened, oh no, he'd dared me, shit. There was one widely known fact about me, I never backed out of a dare, it didn't help that I was slightly intoxicated and found the idea as funny as Kiba did, I wouldn't regret it until the alcohol was out of my system and the only remnants would be a headache and the blurry memories of the night before._

"_You know what dog face, I accept your dare!" I grinned, I ignored Shikamaru and Lee's attempts at telling me that it was, in fact a horrible idea, I knew it was but Kiba __**dared **__me and I couldn't go back on it now._

**~ Flashback End ~**

So here I sat, waiting for this interview dressed as a bloody woman! I surveyed the _real _ladies around me, all short skirts long hair and pretty faces. I hadn't shaved my legs so a skirt was out of the question, I had opted for long black trousers and a white blouse, the trousers meant that I could still wear boxers without anyone knowing and stay comfortable. The bra, that Kiba had stole from his girlfriend, wasn't so comfortable. It didn't help that my brunette, tattooed friend had shoved rolled up socks down there to 'Give me some oompf' as he had put it. They were beginning to irritate the skin. I didn't know where he acquired the long blonde, pony tailed wig from and I wasn't about to ask, I also wasn't going to ask how he learned to apply make-up so professionally.

I heard the rush of high heel shoes against the tiled floor and looked up, a girl, one of the hopefuls was rushing out, her face red, eyes teary. Obviously unsuccessful, poor thing.

"Candidate seventy-four please." The receptionist called. We'd all been given a number as we had entered the building, to know who was being interviewed when. I was number eighty, there were plenty of young ladies here, all hopeful to get a job in such a prestigious company. I sighed, I began to ponder which one of the ladies remaining would get the job, it certainly wasn't going to be me, I wasn't a lady and my resume wasn't even real! We'd talked Shikamaru into devising one since he had all the brains. I didn't even know what job I was supposed to be applying for! Admittedly though, after thoroughly checking myself out in the mirror this morning, I did make a pretty decent chick. It helped because I wasn't a beef cake, I was actually rather thin, not too tall, think I picked that up from my mother where as I got my looks from my Dad. Blonde, blue eyes, my mother still, to this day, argues that I have her nose.

"Candidate seventy-nine please." Seventy nine?! I hadn't even heard the others being called! That meant I was next! Oh shit, on no, bugger, fuck, shit. I cold just get up and leave now…Yeah! No one would look twice if I just got up and-

"Candidate eighty please." FUCK! I stood on shaky legs and followed the receptionist to wherever it was she was taking me. We stopped at one of the five elevators that lined the marbled walls. I thought my heart was going to push past the rolled up socks, burst through my chest and thud to floor as I watched the electronic numbers decrease until _ding_, it reached the bottom floor and I followed her inside.

"So..." She looked at a piece of paper attached to her clipboard. "Miss Uzumaki? What made you apply to be the CEO's personal assistant?" She asked, trying to make small talk…Wait…The CEO!?

"Uhm…I…-" _Ding, _I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. The CEO, damn it! I was going to get arrested for sure! Did she even believe that horrible girl voice I had put on just now? She didn't seem phased, perhaps I was a better actor than I thought.

"Right this way please, Mr. Uchiha will see you now." She said, her face blank of any expression. She opened one side of the dark oak doors that we stood in front of. I entered in after her, the office, which was huge, was rather dark in comparison to downstairs in reception. Everything seemed black. All the wall decorations were black, the carpet was black, Jesus, who owned this place? Ozzy Osbourne? " , this is candidate eighty, Miss Naruko Uzumaki." The receptionist spoke, the chair, which the CEO was obviously sitting in spun from facing the window to facing the door where I stood.

'_Oh shit, oh no, bugger, fuck, shit.'_

The man was gorgeous! No wonder this place only employed women! He was probably banging some, most, all of them, I didn't know! Perhaps in some alternate universe I could have walked in here like the proud gay man I am and demanded this God's number. He was pale, not sickly looking though, his hair was black and styled in a way that I didn't quite understand, didn't gravity defy spikes like that? His eyes, I noticed as they flicked towards me, were black, much like everything in this room but they suited him, they looked dull though, bored almost.

"Miss Uzumaki, please, take a seat." Well damn, if his looks hadn't caused a boner then his voice sure did. It was deep, not gruff, dominating and strong. I shuffled quickly over to the wooden chair in which he had asked me to sit.

"Ah, thank you." My voice however sounded like I had been kicked in the nads ten times over. Fuckin' Kiba and his damn, drunken ideas. Prick. I continued to stare at the wonder before me as he flicked through the file that the receptionist had handed to him before she left the room.

"So, what sets you apart from all the other candidates that I've seen today?" He asked.

'_The dick hanging between my legs probably.'_

"Uhm, well, I have plenty of experience, I'm fun and outgoing, I like challenges and I'm a very quick learner." I answered, pretty damn good answer if you ask me.

"That's the same thing all the other hopefuls have said." said, leaning back in his chair with a bored look on his face. "You are different though, I just can't put my finger on it." He continued, raising one his dark eyebrows, maybe he could teach me how to do that if I got the job…Wait! I don't want the bloody job! What am I talking about?! "You understand the responsibilities of being a personal assistant don't you?" He asked, leaning forward to place his clasped hands on his large wooden desk.

"Get you coffee, photocopy some things, grab your jun- I mean lunch." I smiled. His eyebrow rose again.

"There is a lot more to it than that Miss Uzumaki. I require you to meet my needs whenever I call you, regardless of what it is I'm asking. You'll accompany me to meetings, take notes, organise important files…Grabbing my lunch is only a small part of the role." He smirked, a sexy smirk at that, I gulped. Geez, whoever got this job was in for a treat. Great, now I had upset myself, what if one of those chicks downstairs got the job? They'd get to spend everyday marveling at the beautiful man before me while I looked on from my one bed apartment wishing it was me. "You do look like a smart young woman though, perhaps you could pick it up quicker than any of the dim witted girls who've entered my office this morning." He said.

"That's a bit rude Sir. They're not _dim witted, _ they're probably all very intelligent and all they're trying to do is impress you and earn a job in one of the biggest companies in the city." I retaliated, it wasn't fair for him to pick on innocent people just because he sat in a seat of power. Both his eyebrows raised this time, I could just imagine him calling security and getting me thrown out of here.

"Well, not one of the candidates has ever spoken to me like that. Thank you for your time Miss Uzumaki, someone will be in touch with you shortly." He said before spinning his chair back to face the window. "You may leave now." He finished. Well at least I could safely say that I wasn't getting the job after pissing off the boss. I shrugged and stood from my chair. My hand hand no longer pulled the handle of the door before I heard his voice again. "Oh and Miss Uzumaki? A word of warning, I like my coffee black."

Of course he liked his coffee black…Everything was black! Wait…Why was he telling me that…

_Oh shit, oh no, bugger, fuck, shit._

Did I just get a job?!

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I'll try and update as regularly as possible! Remember to leave a review and follow for updates! If anyone is up for chatting then just send me a message, a stranger is just a friend you haven't met! Bye!**_


	2. The Dreaded First Day

_**Description: Naruto is dared to attend an interview in drag, since the company only employs women, good thing there's no chance he'd get the job…Is there?**_

_**A/N: This story contains strong language and male on male relations, don't like it then don't read it and flame it afterwards, that's like eating a peanut knowing you're allergic. This is a SasuNaru story! **_

It had been a few days since my horrific interview on Monday, no one had been in touch like had said, guess I didn't get the job after all…Yay? Of course I didn't _want _the job but _having _a job would be nice. Kiba was still laughing at the incident, which he told everyone about. I wasn't concerned about him though, it was nearly the weekend and I was getting that Friday feeling. I certainly wouldn't be drinking and getting myself tangled up in another one of Kiba's dares. I shuffled through my apartment, idly looking for something to keep me entertained for a few hours. It was a warm sunny morning and I had most of my apartment windows open since the air conditioning didn't work in this old apartment building. I had removed my shirt as the sweat stains that adorned the arm pits were horrible and so I was left in my jogging pants and socks. Just as I was about to turn on the television to indulge myself on some mindless programme I heard my mobile ring from the kitchen. I jumped up quickly to answer it, maybe it was one of my friends with plans for today!

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Naruto! Hi sweetie, it's Mom." _ I groaned internally, don't get me wrong I loved her to bits but the woman was always a tad…Nosey. She constantly needed to know what I was up to, who I was with and the like. I had moved out three years ago and still got this sort of treatment on a weekly basis.

"Hi, Mom, how are you?" I asked, rolling my eyes and making my way back to the sitting room. No doubt I was going to get the same 'are you eating properly' lecture.

"_I'm fine dear, the question is, how are you, how did your job interview on Monday go?" _She asked, how in the hell did she know about that?

"Uh, I didn't get the job Mom, I'm guessing Kiba told you about it?" I asked her, glaring at the framed picture of Kiba and I that sat on the windowsill, I'll kill him later.

"_Oh that's a shame, at least you're trying! Yes, Kiba did tell me, I'm a little upset that I didn't hear it from you. You are my son after all, that Kiba is such a nice young boy." _She chimed, yeah, nice until I've got my hands wrapped around his throat. _"Anyway, I've sent you an email with some pictures of our trip to Egypt, your Dad insisted on posing next to the pyramids. Remember to stay in touch and we'll see you soon." _

"Yeah Mom, I'll check them out and I'll speak to you soon okay? Bye." I hung up the phone and groaned. Great, now I get to flick through pictures of my Dad in swim shorts. If I didn't look at them now then she'd show me at a later date anyway, might as well get it over and done with. I picked up my laptop from the coffee table and quickly signed into my emails. It was very rare of me to read my emails, preferring to text and call people. I quickly read some of the subjects on the emails;

Our trip to Egypt.

Have you had an accident at work?

Congratulations Miss Uzumaki.

Need something to spice up your sex life?

I scanned through them, wait, was one addressed to Miss Uzumaki? I've only ever used that alias once…I quickly opened up the email and began reading, my heart thudding loudly against my chest.

_Dear Miss Uzumaki,_

_In regards to your recent interview at Sharingan Corps, I am pleased to be writing to you to offer you the position of personal assistant to . This position will begin on Monday the 30__th__ of April at 8:00 AM sharp. Please keep in mind that dress attire is smart and that appearance is neat and tidy as you will now represent the company. Basic salary begins at $30,000 per annum plus bonuses for any unsociable hours worked. Hours of work are Monday to Friday 8:00AM – 5:30PM although your hours must be flexible. I would like to congratulate you once again and look forward to seeing you on Monday. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me at anytime during office hours._

_Kind regards,_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Secretary_

_Sharingan Corps._

I groaned extra loudly. Great! So now I had been given the job! Of course I couldn't take it! How long could I parade around as a woman before someone found out? What would my friends think? What would my mother think?! I looked again at the email and sighed, that sort of money would come in handy though…Plus I'd get to stare at all day if I wanted to. I shook the thought out of my head, I'd think about that later. Just as I clicked on the email containing the pictures that would probably haunt me for the rest of my days, the power went out. Oh yeah, I didn't have the money to pay for it this month. I groaned even louder, perhaps taking this job wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. I definitely needed the money and it got boring just sitting around all day every day. I'd have to get Kiba's not so expert advice on this.

"You can't be serious! You weren't even cute as a chick how the hell did you get the job?!" Kiba yelled. I had explained the situation to him and so far, just like I expected, he wasn't being much help.

"How the hell should I know?! You got me into this mess in the first place! Besides, the money would come in handy! If they believed I was a chick at the interview than pulling it off during work should be easy!" I shot back, I had been mulling it over all day and the idea was starting to sound better and better each time I ran it through in my mind.

"Naruto, really? What if you need to take a piss? You'd have to use the ladies toilets!" He argued.

"I can hold it in." I answered.

"What if one of your socks falls out?"

"I'll glue them into place."

"What if your wig falls off?"

"I'll glue that too!"

This argument was getting us no where, I had pretty much made up my mind, I just needed a friend who wasn't going to tell the whole damn neighbour hood and keep my secret safe. Kiba stared into my eyes for a moment before he sighed.

"Fine, do what you want but when you get your first pay check you owe me a drink…Or five." I laughed, it was settled then, come Monday morning I'd be walking into my new job as Naruko Uzumaki. It couldn't be _that _hard, could it?

I rushed down the street as best as I could in the slightly wedged shoes that Kiba had gotten me, from where, I don't know and frankly, I didn't want to know, That guy had a strange knack for getting strange things from strange places. It was only my first day and I only had seven minutes before I was officially late. I knew I shouldn't have drank anything last night. I saw the building come into view and ran even faster, I had followed my own advice and purchased some skin glue which was securing my fake boobs and wig into place. I made it inside the building with only three minutes to spare.

"Hi, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, I start work here today." I panted, trying to smile at the receptionist, Ino. She looked up from her computer.

"Yes, we expected you to be a little earlier on your first day. Follow me and I'll lead you up to your desk." She said as she stood, I couldn't help but wince, late on my first day, idiot. I followed her much like I had on the day of my interview. "This is the elevator you use to reach 's office on the top floor. The code for this elevator is five-five-four. Remember it. You're expected to be here and have 's morning papers and coffee prepared for his arrival. I've done so this morning as it's your first day but I won't be doing it again. Please remember that when answering any calls that you are polite, courteous and don't let anyone in his office without asking first. Always address him as or Sir and remember that you are an employee and any misconduct will have you removed immediately. Do you understand?" She finished, I looked at her, she was talking ten miles an hour, I barely caught any of that! We stepped out of the elevator, I hadn't even noticed the rounded desk that sat to the left of the double doors in which I had entered only a week before. "This is your desk, keep it neat and tidy at all times, the computer is for office work only, I don't want to see you on Facebook at anytime. You'll receive a break only when has said so and you're lunch hour is the same as his. Here's some files that need to be seen by , please make sure he gets them. If you have any questions then call extension seven-two-nine and you'll reach me at the front desk. Enjoy your first day!" She smiled as she left. She was probably a very nice girl outside of work but in here, I couldn't stand her already, dropping all of that information on me all at once!

I sat for a few minutes, spinning in my new desk chair, it was 8:15 now, I didn't even know if was even in the building yet. I decided to look at the files that Ino had given me, I didn't understand a word of them, all utter nonsense to me. I was shocked out of inner musings by the ding of the elevator, I sat up straight quickly and tried to look like I was doing work.

"Ah, so you took the job after all." Ugh, that voice again, I looked up from my computer and there he was, dressed in a tight fitting, expensive looking suit, briefcase in his left hand while his right hid in his trousers pocket.

"Yes , I wouldn't dream of turning down such a wonderful opportunity." I smiled, he smirked in return.

"Yes well, I do hope you enjoy working here, this job does have its _perks _you might say." My eyes widened, it wasn't what he but _how_ he said it. What did he mean by perks? Why was he looking at me with those bedroom eyes? He began walking towards his office doors when I remembered about the files.

"Oh ! I have these files here that require your attention." I said, handing over the brown files. He nodded in thanks and entered his office. I let out a breath, that went better than I thought it would, not as good as it went in my dream last night but still pretty good. I began typing on the computer again, I didn't even know if what I was typing made sense! Just then, the office phone began to ring, oh no, how do I answer the phone? What should I say? I began to panic a little but I knew I couldn't leave it ringing. I grabbed it with a shaky hand.

"Hello, 's office Naruko speaking, how can I help?" I said, thankfully my brain was working this Monday morning, that was pretty good actually.

"Hello, this is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother, I have some things I need to speak to him about if you wouldn't mind patching me through." Brother? There were two of them walking about? I wonder if Itachi was as good looking as Sasuke, at least I now knew my boss' first name. I could just imagine myself moan- "Hello?"

"Oh yes sir, one moment please." I said before I placed the phone down onto the desk, now, how did I patch him through to Sasuke?...Oh no, I can't even call Ino for help because the other Uchiha is on the line! What do I do, what do I do?! There was only one person left to ask…I gulped and stood from my chair. I hesitantly walked over to the office doors and knocked softly.

"Enter." I heard from the other side, I did so and saw Sasuke, sitting at his desk scanning the files I handed him earlier. "What can I help you with Miss Uzumaki?" He asked. I felt my face heat up from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to bother you but your brother is on the phone and I don't know how to patch him through." I said truthfully, twiddling my thumbs which was a nervous habit. I heard him chuckle softly before he stood.

"Come, I'll show you." He said, I left the room and sat back on my chair. He walked around my desk and stood behind my chair. I felt him lean over my back to reach the buttons in front of me. "This button is the intercom, use it to tell me if someone has arrived or if I have a call. This one is to patch the calls through, only patch a call through once you've spoken to me over the intercom. There are some people, my brother included that I'd rather not talk to this early in the morning." He explained. I tried to memorize the buttons as best as I could, it was hard to concentrate with his hot breath fanning across my neck.

"Y-yes. Thank you." I stuttered, which I instantly regretted as he chuckled once more.

"It's fine, it's your first day after all, and please, if no one else is here, you can call me Sasuke." He said as he stood straight, I missed the feeling of him pressed against me already.

"Oh no Sir, I couldn't." I answered.

"I'm your boss, you have to do as I say." Sasuke smirked before he re-entered his office. I picked up the forgotten phone while trying to will away yet another blush.

" ? I apologize for the wait, I'll patch you through just now." I said before I pressed the button that Sasuke had showed me. I placed the phone down with a sigh, that was a weird scenario. It wasn't even nine o'clock and I was starting to re-think my decision.

_**That was a quick update! I hope that you're enjoying it so far, I'll try not to make it too long of a story! Remember to review and follow! Thanks!**_


	3. Wet Jacket And A Dinner Date

_**Description: Naruto is dared to attend an interview in drag, since the company only employs women, good thing there's no chance he'd get the job…Is there?**_

_**A/N: This story contains strong language and male on male relations, don't like it then don't read it and flame it afterwards, that's like eating a peanut knowing you're allergic. This is a SasuNaru story! **_

So far my first week in my new job had gone some what smoothly, I had only managed to walk into the gents toilets once! My mother was beyond pleased that I finally had a decent job and was doing well. The only awkward thing was listening to the other female workers while in the break room, they all gushed on about Sasuke and how much adoration they all held for him, did any of them even know him? They speak about him like he'd do no wrong, trust me ladies, I've heard the man belch and fart just like every other guy, is just a façade, he's a regular guy making a good living and these girls think he's some sort of prince. I scoff as I finish the remainder of my coffee, I check the clock and curse, I should really be getting back to my desk! I hurry my way to the elevator, thankfully I had remembered all of the codes that Ino had told me on my first day.

I slipped into my chair just as the intercom buzzed, I pressed the button and spoke.

"Yes ?" I answered politely.

"I told you, it's Sasuke when there is no one here." I rolled my eyes, I had still yet to use his first name, finding it to be impolite and unprofessional, like impersonating a woman wasn't. "I need you to come in for a moment please." He finished, I took my finger off of the button and entered his office. I closed the door behind me and made my way over to his desk. "Miss Uzumaki, I have thousands of documents to look through, I need you to go and get my lunch. It's a little place right across the street, call and order me a tuna and tomato baguette for pick up." He ordered, pick up? I looked out of the large windows behind his desk, the sun that had beamed this morning had disappeared and was replaced with thundering rain. I groaned.

"Are you sure you don't want something from the break room? It's raining really heavily and I didn't bring a jacket." I said, I certainly didn't want to catch a cold, plus, if my blouse got wet the socks would be extremely visible and my cover would be blown. Sasuke sighed, his black hair flicking upwards with the motion.

"You should be better prepared Miss Uzumaki, I really would like my lunch from this specific store, you can take my jacket." He offered, removing his jacket from the back of his high back chair.

"Oh, I couldn't! It'll get soaked!" I argued. He had already stood from his chair and held the jacket for me to take.

"I'm sure it will dry, now if you please, I am rather hungry." Sasuke finished with a smirk, I took his jacket with a sigh and left his office. I picked up my purse, since I had to keep up the female role it was better to have a purse than a wallet. I got into the elevator and slipped on the jacket, it was way too big for me, the arms slipped past my hands, I probably looked ridiculous, as I sucked in a breath to exhale a sigh I caught Sasuke's scent. The jacket was covered in the smell of Sasuke. It was a smell I couldn't quite put my finger on but it was addicting. I wonder how many previous employees got to wear the boss' jacket? As the elevator doors opened on the bottom floor I figured it'd be a good idea to stop sniffing the jacket in fear of looking completely mad. I left the building, ignoring all the strange looks I was receiving and headed out into the rain. I knew what building Sasuke was talking about as I had heard other employees mention it, true to his word the store was right across the street, thankfully traffic was light and I was able to cross the road easily.

I entered the small establishment and the smell of freshly made food caught my nose instantly and made my stomach rumble, I'd only had a ham sandwich for lunch and now I was starving. I walked up to the counter and spoke to the employee. The pink haired girl smiled at me, it wasn't a real smile, more of a 'I hate my job' smile.

"Pick up for ." I said. She looked in a little booklet to her left.

"Hmm, we don't have any orders in for that name." Damn it! I'd totally forgotten to call ahead! Sasuke would go nuts if he had to wait too long for his lunch.

"How long will it take for two tuna and tomato baguettes?" I asked, slipping in the same order for myself now that I was hungry.

"For ? Not long at all. I'm guessing you're his new assistant then?" She asked as she stepped over to the prep area and slipped on some gloves.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hm, I went for the job too, besides, I've worked here for years and seen plenty of his assistants come in here for his lunch." She answered. How many assistants had Sasuke had over the years? "Here you go, two tuna and tomato baguettes, one with extra tomatoes since I know they're his favourite." The girl smiled, that was a little creepy, knowing Sasuke's favourite food. I opened my purse to pay for the food. She held up a hand to stop me. " has an account with us, no need to pay just now," She explained. Okay, great, I didn't have much on me anyway. I insisted that I pay for my own though. I thanked her and left the store. Once I re-entered our building I shook my head lightly, the rain was really coming down hard now and just as expected, Sasuke's jacket was soaked. I put my purse in the pocket so I could better carry the food and operate the elevator. I felt a lone piece of paper in the pocket.

'_Don't be nosey, don't be nosey.' _I chanted inwardly, I stepped into the elevator before my curiosity got the better of me. I took out the piece of paper and read the words written on it.

'_Miss Uzumaki, I would like to invite you to dinner with me this evening after work.' _

I gasped, this couldn't be happening, I shoved the paper back into the jacket pocket and tried to forget all about it. This had to stay strictly platonic, a professional relationship and that was it! No dinners, no nothing! I quickly made my way to Sasuke's office and knocked gently once again. He called for to me to enter and after quickly throwing my purse on to my desk, I did.

"I did warn you but your jacket is soaked, I'm sorry. Here's your lunch, the girl gave you extra tomatoes because apparently they're your favourite." I said, placing the box containing his food onto his desk.

"I still don't know how she knows that. Did you get something for yourself?" He asked, I had forgotten that I was still holding my own box.

"Yes, I paid for it though, although, I don't like tomatoes…You can have them if you like." I smiled. I didn't give him a chance to answer before I held out my box for him to take, he seemed surprised at first but reached his hand out none the less, his hand touched mine and lingered for a moment. The touch sent shivers down my spine. He took the box from me and I removed his jacket. I placed the jacket onto the coat rack for it to dry.

"You know Miss Uzumaki, you really are different from any of the other girls. I like it, I'm guessing you received the note I left for you." He smirked that oh so devilish smirk. My face reddened.

"Yes about that, I don't think it's such a good idea Sir." I admitted, looking down at the dark carpet, avoiding his eyes.

"Hm, that is a shame, I was thinking of this really good ramen place further downtown, I heard they have the best ramen. What is it called again…Ichiraku's?" I heard him say, a smug tone in his voice, how did he know that ramen was my absolute favourite, I had heard of Ichiraku's but could never afford to go there. "I'm a very powerful man Miss Uzumaki, it's not hard to find things out." He continued. "So, will you join me?" He asked once more. I thought about, playing different scenarios in my mind before I made my decision.

"This will be strictly professional?" I asked. He nodded. "Then, I guess there's no harm in one measly dinner." I smiled and for the first time, he smiled back, not a large smile, just a small, meaningful smile. It was nice. I took back my lunch after he'd removed all tomatoes and left the office so he could eat in peace and continue his work. I sat back at my desk and opened my box, I couldn't even eat without thinking of what could happen while out with dinner with my boss, I can't say it was one of my best ideas but surely getting treated to the best ramen in town couldn't be all bad?

_**Another quick update! Hopefully this story will be finished in no time! I guess I better get some sleep as it's 3:08AM here and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. Hope you're all enjoying and thank you for leaving nice reviews! Thanks!**_


	4. Fancy ramen

**_This little idea has been in my head for a few years, I just never knew how to write it until now! I hope you all like the first chapter and follow for updates. Remember to review as it helps us authors out greatly! _**

**_Description: Naruto is dared to attend an interview in drag, since the company only employs women, good thing there's no chance he'd get the job…Is there?_**

**_A/N: This story contains strong language and male on male relations, don't like it then don't read it and flame it afterwards, that's like eating a peanut knowing you're allergic. This is a SasuNaru story! _**

The clock ticked loudly, too loudly for my liking. My nerves were starting to flare up and I was sweating madly. Only six minutes until finishing time, my stomach rumbled as I thought about the tasty ramen dinner that Sasuke had invited me to. I was pretty salivating all over my desk at the thought of delicious ramen. My imagination had almost run away with me when the intercom buzzed.

"Yes ?" I smiled, knowing what his response was going to be.

"It's _Sasuke,_ how many times do I need to tell you? Sasuke, it's Sasuke, you say it." He said, I tried to hold back my chuckle.

" ." I grinned, I was sure to be ruffling some spikes on his pretty little head. I heard him sigh loudly.

"We'll work on that, I hope you're ready to leave, the car is ready to take us to Ichiraku's." Sasuke explained. My body bubbled with excitement, was it the thought of a free dinner or the thought of spending time with Sasuke outside of the office? Either way, it didn't matter. I let go of the intercom button and switched off my computer. I picked up my purse, not that there was more than five bucks in it. I shoved everything into my handbag, another gift from Kiba, just as Sasuke exited his office. "Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his elbow for me to take.

"Strictly professional." I said shortly, making my way to the elevator, I heard his breathy chuckle before he followed suit and we both entered the elevator. It felt strange being in such close proximity to Sasuke, I could smell the same scent that had caught my nose earlier and took a deep breath.

"Everything okay?" He asked, I smiled and assured him everything was fine, once the elevator reached the bottom floor, we stepped out, passing by some staff that were still mulling around and we left the building. A fancy black Mercedes sat at the bottom of the stone steps that lead into the building. A tall man with silver hair stood at the rear door, holding it open for myself and Sasuke to slide in to the vehicle. I sat at the left hand side, next to window, Sasuke sat on the right, leaving the middle seat empty.

"So, how are you enjoying work so far?" Sasuke asked, looking out of the window. I turned to look at him. Work was okay, having to parade around as a female was the hard part.

"It's good, I'd like to think that I'm a good employee." I grinned. He shook his head with a smirk. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, I watched as the flashy lights of the city flew past, I could feel Sasuke staring at me but decided not to meet his eyes. We reached our destination quickly and exited the car. I looked at the building, it was a fancy place, not too high end but much fancier than anything I was used to. We walked into the building side by side and stepped up to the podium. I could smell the tasty aroma of ramen and took in a deep breath.

"Oh , how nice of you to join us this evening!" I heard a familiar voice gush, it was the same girl from the place where I had gotten lunch. "A table for one then?" She smiled. Had I suddenly turned invisible? I was standing right next to Sasuke.

"A table for two actually. A booth in the corner would be nice." Sasuke answered. The girl nodded, picked up two menus and began leading us to our table. A few guests stared at Sasuke as he walked past, most being flirtatious women and some being envious men.

"You seem to be everywhere." I joked to her, it was such a weird coincidence seeing her twice in one day in two different places.

"Yes well, not all of us are lucky enough to be earning big bucks just for grabbing 's coffee." She said, careful so that Sasuke didn't hear her. I looked at her, surprised, Jesus, I was only trying to make small talk, seemed as though she was still tender after not getting the job. She sat us at a table in the far back of the room, sort of secluded from everyone else. Sasuke and I sat opposite each other, he took his menu and began reading it. The pink haired lass asked us if we needed any drinks, I ordered a fresh orange juice while Sasuke ordered brandy.

"You're not looking at your menu Miss Uzumaki." He said.

"I know, I already know what I'm going to order anyway." I explained, I knew I was going to order the miso ramen that the restaurant was well known for. Sasuke decided to stick with a simple sushi platter. The girl, Sakura her name plate read, brought over our drinks and left once again. "So, how does that girl know so much about you? Little creepy if you ask me." I said, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"She's applied every time I've advertised for a new assistant , I never give her the job because, like you said, she gives me the creeps. I don't know how she knows so much about me, I mean, I'm in the public eye obviously but she knows things even the reporters don't." He answered.

_'I've seen plenty of his assistants come in here over the years.'_

" , how many assistants have you had?" I asked, curiosity taking over my better judgment, he seemed surprised by the question but answered none the less.

"I've lost count to be honest, none of them could _entertain _me. Not like you, and for the last time, it's Sasuke, I want to hear my name come from your mouth." Sasuke smirked.

"Mr.U-chi-ha. It's just not professional to call my boss by his first name." I said, I wish I could say his name in my real voice, in a different more bedroom like setting.

"Well, work is over, don't think of me as your boss, we're just two friends out for dinner." He suggested. I chuckled, I better get it over with or I was never going to hear the end of it. I put on my best 'seductive' face, might as well make it a good one.

"Okay _Sasuke_, just two friends having dinner." I said, raising my glass.

"I like it when you say my name, _Naruko_." He also raised his glass, it wasn't the only thing that was rising! I'm sure it wasn't my imagination but was that his foot rubbing against my leg? Our meals arrived before I could say anything on the matter. We both dug in to our food, I ate mine like it was my last meal while Sasuke ate politely, much like you'd expect a business man to do. Once we had finished Sasuke paid the bill and we decided against staying, since we both had work in the morning. I still hadn't mentioned the whole riding his foot up my leg incident. Perhaps it had been an accident? That was probably it. We got back into the car, had the driver been waiting this entire time? How boring.

"Where do you live? The driver will take you straight home." Sasuke told me. I told the driver my address and we began heading there. "I didn't know that's where you lived, that neighborhood's a little rough for someone as delicate as you." The dark haired man smirked.

"Well, I know how to look after myself, don't be fooled, I'm actually quite tough. I know how to hold my own." I smirked in return. Oh if only he knew. He chuckled and shuffled himself into the middle seat. I tried to move closer to the window but it was no use. One of his pale hands slid up my right leg, starting at my knee and slowly sliding up my thigh. " , this was to stay strictly professional. Please, keep it that way." I said, pushing his hand from my thigh. He remained persistent and leaned in closer.

"Don't be shy, no one would have to know. Imagine the fun we could have in my office, against the desk." He whispered seductively in my ear, as good as the idea sounded it was totally out of the question! I turned towards him, ready to give him a piece of my mind but before I could utter a single work, his lips were on mine. The feeling was incredible, his lips were dry and I could slightly taste the brandy on his lips. My body betrayed me and I relaxed into his touch. We didn't separate until the car came to a stop, I pushed myself away quickly, hoping I wasn't blushing as much as I thought I did.

"No, , it wouldn't be right. This will be the only time it happens and we won't speak of it again. Goodnight." I said quickly before I left the car, I slammed the door shut and pretty much ran to my apartment building. Before I managed to open the door I heard Sasuke's voice call out from the car.

"Oh and Miss Uzumaki, I require to wear a skirt to work tomorrow, we have business associates to impress." I didn't answer back and entered my building. I groaned as loud as I possibly could, first the kiss and now I had to wear a skirt. I tried to suppress the memory of the kiss while I figured out how the hell I was going to get away with wearing a skirt, I'd have whack at the hair on my legs. This night hadn't gone as smoothly as I had first imagined. I couldn't imagine what tomorrow would be like when I had to face Sasuke again.

_**Ooooh~! They kissed! Don't worry, the yaoi will kick start soon and you'll all the goodness you crave! Remember to review and follow! Thanks!**_


	5. It Just Won't Work!

_**First of all I'd really like to apologise about names going missing, I'm really very sorry about that, I don't know why it keeps deleting them! I've emailed support and hopefully I can get something sorted! I thank you all for bearing with it and reading this anyway! I hope you're all enjoying!**_

"On the count of three. One…Two…Three!"

"Ahhhhhhhh~!"

"Wow, you're getting really good at sounding like a woman!"

I really hated that Kiba was the only one who knew about my secret identity. I had called him as soon as I had entered my apartment, thankfully he only lived two doors down. I explained the whole skirt situation and he was very happy to help. I had suggested just shaving my legs but Kiba had insisted that waxing would be the better choice. Armed with a skirt that his girlfriend apparently never wore and wax strips that he had also stolen from her vanity, we set about getting my les as smooth as possible.

"Fuck off mutt, that really hurt!" I whined, rubbing my red and sensitive legs.

"God, now you're even tearing up like a woman, you're taking this role _way _too seriously." Kiba muttered, rolling his eyes as he prepared yet another wax strip. I know I was! The money coming in was just too good and the fact that my mother kept gushing on about how proud she was of me I just couldn't walk away from it!

"Just get on with it." I mumbled, the rest of the leg waxing stung just as much as the rest. I certainly wouldn't be doing this in the future. As Kiba cleaned up the mess of the used wax strips, I pondered about what had happened in the car with Sasuke. Was this something he did with all of his assistants? Took them to dinner and seduced them in the back of his car? Was he doing it just for the cheap thrill of doing it in his office?

'_Imagine the fun we could have in my office, against the desk.'_

I shivered at the memory of the sound of his sultry voice. I could feel my face and another part of my body heat up.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little flushed." Kiba asked, placing his palm on my over heated forehead. I shook him off.

"I'm fine, what are you? My mother? I think I'm just gonna jump in the shower and head to bed." I said, shooing him out of the bathroom.

"Eww, I'm leaving, wouldn't want to see your newly formed vagina! Haha." He laughed as I pushed him out roughly. I heard him close the apartment door, I shook my head at his antics. Kiba had never changed from when we were kids, he was still an asshole but an asshole I wouldn't change for the world. I turned on the shower, allowing the water to heat up before I stripped off my clothes. I stepped in to the hot flow of water and once again replayed tonight's events.

'_I want to hear my name come from your mouth' Sasuke whispers in my ear, stroking his hands down my chest._

'_I like it when you say my name, _Naruto._' He smirks as I moan his name, his touch is electrifying, leaving a burning patch down my abdomen._

_His hands snake there way between my legs to erect member, he strokes it slowly as I pant and gasp for more._

'_Imagine all the fun we could have.' He utters, his hand quickening his pace, I could feel my legs tremble and my stomach tighten as I near climax. I want to reach out and touch him too but although he feels so close it's also as though he's too far out of reach._

'_Perhaps I could take you against the desk, driving into you so deep you'll know who you belong to'_

"Ngh!" I grunted as my seed spilled onto the shower floor and down the drain along with the flowing water. I rested my head against the tiled wall, directly under the shower. I was getting in way to deep with this, I shouldn't even be working there and now I was starting to get these urges for the boss. I had to start looking for another job, I couldn't continue this charade for much longer. I was only going to hurt myself in the end. I switched off the shower after cleaning myself and stepped out into the chilly air of the bathroom. I slipped back into my loose pants, grabbed a towel to dry my hair and headed to the bedroom. I flopped down onto bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt my eyes start to slide shut, it had been a long and tiring day. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be too bad.

"I knew this skirt was a bad idea." I mumbled to myself as I pulled the skirt down a little for the hundredth time this morning as it kept riding up every time I moved. The meeting this morning was being held in 's office, I had been appointed the tasks of taking notes and preparing the refreshments. I heard the elevator ding and three men stepped out. One had short, spiky red hair, one had slicked back silver hair and the third man seemed very familiar. His hair was black, like Sasuke's, his skin pale, like Sasuke's but his eyes, his eyes had a strange red tint to them although it could have been a trick of the light.

"So, you're the famous Miss Uzumaki whom I've heard so much about." The dark haired gentleman said. I was surprised, I was hardly famous!

"I don't know about famous Mr…?" I trailed off, hoping he'd end my sentence so I knew who I was speaking to.

"Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha dear. Please let Sasuke know we're here." Oh damn, that's why he seemed familiar! He was Sasuke's older bloody brother!

"Of course Sir." I pushed the button for the intercom and waited for Sasuke to answer. " , you're brother has arrived." I told him. Sasuke hadn't spoken to me all morning, he was obviously still testy after last night. I doubt he'd been turned down by a woman before, or a guy, or anyone for that matter.

"Let them through." Sasuke said shortly. "Remember to bring the extra copy of the files I gave you." He finished. I picked up the files from my desk and stood. I stepped in front of the double doors when I heard one of the men speak.

"Woah, those legs stretch on for days! I have to get me one of those!" The man whistled, I rolled my eyes.

"Hidan, I don't think Sasuke would be too pleased if he knew you were ogling his own personal eye candy." Itachi said, a smart tone in his voice. Was that all I was? Just some eye candy to liven up this dark office? I opened the double doors, three extra high back leather chairs had been brought in so Sasuke's guests could sit in comfort, I however got the hard wooden chair in the corner. I waited for everyone to take their seats before I handed each of them one of the files. Sasuke didn't even look at me as I walked past him to take my seat. The meeting began and they spoke of things that I didn't quite understand, I just took the notes as best as I could, the meetings were recorded just in case.

The meeting lasted a total of three hours, I was bored out of my mind, I had to refrain from yawning. Everyone closed their files, officially ending the meeting. All men stood from their chairs, Itachi was the first to speak.

"I say we all head out for some drinks, I know I could use a brandy or two."

"I totally agree! Hey, I think little miss blonde bombshell should come along with us!" The silver headed man laughed. I opened my moutht o decline but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's _unprofessional _for employees to go out drinking with their boss' isn't it Miss Uzumaki?" Sasuke said, his eyes flicking over to meet mine in a glare. I glared straight back, if that's how he wanted to act then two could play that game.

"Unfortunately I do have to decline, I'm having dinner with my parents this evening. Thank you nonetheless." I smiled. The silver haired man groaned before the red head ushered him out of the room, Itachi followed and it was just Sasuke and I left in the room.

"You look great in a skirt." Sasuke whispered, he was suddenly behind me, pressing himself against my back. I pushed him away.

"Enough! I'm happy being your assistant but that's all it's going to be!" I shouted. "It just wouldn't work!" I blurted. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet my parents." I left the room as quickly as I could, I could practically feel the anger radiating from him. I grabbed my handbag and checked the clock. The meeting had ran over finishing time so it was nearly six thirty. I left the building, even saying goodbye to Itachi and his business friends as I went. I walked a few blocks before slipping into an alleyway, my parents would have already arrived at my place and let themselves in, I couldn't walk in dressed like this. I had packed a pair of black trousers and wet wipes to clean off the make-up. I took off the bra and wig and shoved them into the bag, I'd hide that at Kiba's until tomorrow. As I left the alleyway, ruffling my hair so that it went back to being spiky after being flattened by the wig for so long, I couldn't help but feel as though there was someone watching me. I turned quickly, a few people stood in the streets but none out of the ordinary, I shrugged, probably just my imagination.

_**Another chapter done! I'm really surprised with how many people have read this already! I'd like to say sorry once more about missing names! I hope you can bear with it for just a little longer! Please remember to review and that I'm always up for a chat if anyone wants to talk yaoi! Thanks!**_


	6. Admissions In The Toilets

**_First of all I'd really like to apologise about names going missing, I'm really very sorry about that, I don't know why it keeps deleting them! I've emailed support and hopefully I can get something sorted! I thank you all for bearing with it and reading this anyway! I hope you're all enjoying!_**

* * *

I entered my apartment after throwing my handbag in to Kiba's place, I could smell my Mom's cooking instantly. Oh how I missed home cooked meals. I kicked off my shoes.

"I'm home!" I called, I heard hurried footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Naruto!" My mother chimed as she appeared, her long red hair tied in a messy bun and her 'Kiss The Cook' apron was way too long on her short frame. "My boy! Give your mother a hug!" She wrapped her arms around me tightly, standing on her tip toes she gave my cheek a light peck. "Naruto! You reek of ladies perfume...Is there a girlfriend you haven't told us about?" I didn't answer, only giving her 'the look'. "Of course you don't have a girlfriend! A boyfriend who prefers a feminine smell perhaps?" I heard my Dad chuckle from the sitting room.

"No, no girlfriends or lady men. It must have been one of the girls at work." I lied, she bought it and scurried off muttering something about her roast being burnt. I entered the sitting room, I could see my Dad's tell tale spikes poking over the couch, he was watching sports on the TV. "Hey Dad." I said, patting his head before taking a seat.

"Hey son, good day at work?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the TV. I blew out some air, it was hardly a good day.

"Yeah, it was good. Busy as usual, boss is a bit of a dick." I admitted.

"Language!" My Mother yelled from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, I was grown man and this was my house, I could say 'dick' if I wanted to. I wouldn't because my Mom was a hell of a lot tougher than I was and quite frankly, she was scary. Dinner was served shortly after, my Dad complaining loudly that my Mom switched off his sports. Unfortunately for me I had to sit through those pictures of Egypt that I was supposed to have looked at when she sent them. Safe to say, I couldn't stomach the rest of my dinner. "We should plan a family holiday! That would be nice!" My Mom suggested. I chuckled.

"I'm a little old for a family holiday Mom." I said, she looked at me, shocked.

"You most certainly are not! You're never too old to spend some quality time with your parents!" She argued, taking the plates to the kitchen. "I just miss spending time with my little cherub, that's all."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not five anymore!" I yelled, hating the nickname that had been given to me the day I was born. "I promise that as soon as I get some time off I'll come and we can spend some 'quality family time together." I said, hoping to placate her in some way.

"Hmm, you better. Anyway, we best be off, a long drive ahead and our little Naruto has work in the morning. Come on you." She said, smacking my Dad lightly over the head as he had began watching his sports again. He muttered a 'yeah yeah woman' before he followed her out. I waved goodbye from the window. As soon as their car was gone I picked up my mobile.

_"Hello?"_

"Kiba? Grab your jacket, I need a drink."

_"Woohoo! Wait, you're going as a guy right?"_

"Obviously dumb ass, just hurry up and meet me out front."

* * *

"God I've been needing this after the week I've had." I groaned, downing my third vodka and coke. Kiba held his glass up in agreement. The local club seemed busier than usual, especially for a weekday. I looked around, I didn't recognize half of the people that crowded around the tables.

"Ahh, I can't breathe in here Itachi! This place is too damn crowded with dames!" My eyes widened, of all the places they could have went for a drink. They had to choose here! I looked around slowly, I hope that he wasn't with them.

_Please don't be here, please don't be here...Shit._

I slammed my head down onto the bar where Kiba and I sat.

"You okay dude?" He asked. "Oh ho! Is that who I think it is?!" He laughed. I glared at him.

"Don't even think about doing something stupid." I growled, he better not. He shrugged his shoulders and slid off of his stool.

"Me? I would never dream of doing anything like that!" He grinned, I was staying here, I wasn't getting involved in anymore of that idiots ideas. "Come on you!" Kiba grunted as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and hauled me off my chair. " ! Hi! My friend here wanted to meet you! His sister is your assistant! Small world huh?" Kiba announced after he had pushed past the wall of females. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know Naruko had a brother." He said. "You two look an awful lot alike." Sasuke added. I gulped, I hoped he was dumber than most people thought. "Hm, she's never mentioned you before." He finished.

"Yes well, she's told me _all_ about you ." I said, narrowing my eyes. Perhaps now was my chance to confront him about his actions after dinner? "Excuse me." I said, I had to collect my nerves if I was going to say something. I headed for the toilets. No one else was using them, I didn't blame them, it smelled horrible in here! I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror. I began chanting some nonsense to help my confidence.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" I heard, great, he'd followed me in here! I shot him a look.

"That's none of your business."

"You're definitely as stubborn as your sister."

"It's a family trait." I heard him sigh, he hadn't moved from next to the door.

"What exactly has Naruko told you about me?" He asked, I was surprised that he actually cared.

"Oh, I don't know, something about you trying to seduce her in the back of your car. I can assure you , she is _not_ your play thing." I told him, turning to face him.

"That's not it, I don't consider her my play thing. If she stopped being so stubborn she'd know that I was genuinely interested in her. I understand that she doesn't feel the same and it won't happen again." Sasuke said, his hands going into his pockets as he turned to leave.

"She just wants your respect, she always wonders why you're so interested in her, she believes that this is a game you play with all of your assistants." I lied, I truthfully wanted to know what it was he saw in me...In her, I should say. Of course I shared his interest but unfortunately he swung for the other team,

"She's not like any of my previous employees, she argues with me, she's sarcastic and just all around confusing. I want to figure her out, that's all. She intrigues me." He admitted, intrigues him? Oh hell.

"Well, it was nice speaking to you but I should be getting back to my friend." I said, hoping to exit the toilets before this conversation went any further.

"Tell her for me, that's she's not just a game." Sasuke mumbled as I passed him. I nodded and left quickly. I grabbed Kiba and we high tailed it out of the bar.

"Whoa dude, who set your ass on fire?" Kiba grumbled, straightening out the jacket that I had rumpled with my grip.

""...I think Sasuke's in love with Naruko... "

"...Ahahahaha!"

* * *

I shuffled into the office awkwardly, I continued to think about what Sasuke had said last night. Perhaps I should just come clean? Admit the whole thing and be done with it. I thought I was only hurting myself but it turns out I was hurting Sasuke too. I sat down at my desk, I hoped today went quickly, I couldn't stand to be around him without knowing how to deal with it. I got to work, sorting out files that Sasuke had to look through today. Sasuke didn't come in until about ten o'clock, rather late for the boss I thought.

"Morning Naruko." He said, I was too shocked to answer, it wasn't like him to use my first name in the office. Strange.

Work dragged on, only a few calls coming in for Sasuke, I saw the clock strike twelve and I felt my stomach rumble. I hoped Sasuke was hungry too because I could really use something to eat right about now. Sasuke exited his office and just stood there.

"Is there something I can do for you " I asked, wondering why he was just standing there.

"No, I'm just a little upset that you didn't tell me." He said with a smirk.

"Tell you what Sir?" I asked, what was he talking about, just as his mouth opened to answer the elevator dinged.

"Happy birthday Naruko!" They cheered, some people from the front desk including Ino and some people I had seen mulling about the office and strangely enough Sakura was there, a big cake in her hands. Wait, birthday? My birthday wasn't for a few months yet! The cake with it's lit candles was placed in front me, everyone cheering for me to blow out the candles. I was very unsure at first but decided to go along with it and blow them out, perhaps then everyone would leave and I could finish this day without anymore shenanigans. I lowered my head to blow out the candles, I seen Sakura's hand reaching out.

"The glue ripped my skin as the wig was pulled from my head.

_**Dun Duuuuuun~ We all knew it was coming! Hopefully this story will tie up nicely in the next couple of chapters! I hope you're all enjoying it and thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Thank you! Oh and keep a look out some of my other stories!**_


End file.
